


A poem to those lost

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A poem I wrote when I heard about the Las Vegas shooting, written on October 2, 2017. This is my contribution to the support efforts, although I am painfully aware that nothing can replace a lost life. Give Kudos for support, please.





	A poem to those lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the victims of the 10/2/2017 las Vegas shooting](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+victims+of+the+10%2F2%2F2017+las+Vegas+shooting).



I see the man

The man that ruined me.

I raise my gun.

Ready, aim, fire. Ready, aim, fire, but wait.

 

There are innocents in the way.

Mothers, fathers, husbands, wives.

If I pull the trigger, 

So many will die.

 

And the man who ruined me,

He might have family too.

A wife who will miss him,

Kids who may grow up with no Papa.

 

But this man must die.

And God will not kill him.

And the police will not kill him.

And so I pull the trigger.

 

I'm sorry.


End file.
